


Right Now

by sirxan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apparently it's called, But only a little, College, Comfort, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt, KawaKawa, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pair, but not really, iwa gets married to someone else, iwa is doing his best, iwaoi - Freeform, matsukawa is the mvp, matsuoi, oiks is a sad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirxan/pseuds/sirxan
Summary: "We cordially invite you to the wedding, joining the lives of Mr. Iwaizumi Hajime and Ms. Sakamoto Harumi."---Oikawa Tooru is tied up by his past. Matsukawa Issei has been steadily freeing him from it for the past years, but all his work goes down the drain with a single letter.





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! here's another (not) iwaoi fic-ish,, i dont really know what i was trying to do with this so please bear with me. i wanted to try something oikawa x matsukawa related (?? idk why) also each chapter is going to be relatively short and updates will ((hopefully)) be regular. enjoy !!

" _Tooru_ , can you check the mail? Iwaizumi said he sent us an important letter," Matsukawa hollered. Oikawa, who was peacefully lying on the couch and scrolling through his emails, grunted as a response.

 

"Matssun, I'm busy!"

 

Matsukawa peeked from the kitchen, giving Oikawa an impatient look, "Fine, no lunch for you, then,"

 

Oikawa shot up from his sitting position and laughed nervously, "Fine! Fine! I'll get it! Jeez, _Matssun_ can't take a joke,"

 

"You're a joke," Matsukawa replied flatly, going back in the kitchen to turn the stove off, "Hurry up before the food gets cold,"

 

Oikawa slipped on his bright orange slippers, "But you still love me, right?"

 

Matsukawa sighed, feigning sadness, "Unfortunately," Oikawa can faintly hear the sound of plates clacking against each other as Matsukawa tidies up the sink before setting the table.

 

"I love you too, Issei!" With that, Oikawa slammed the door close and proceeds to go down to gather their mail.

 

Matsukawa smiled to himself. Behind all their countless banter, he knew that they loved each other deeply.

 

_Or maybe it's just me_. He thought, but immediately pushed the thought away. Matsukawa felt oddly anxious today. He couldn't stop tapping his foot and fiddling with the small things he mysteriously have in his hands.

 

It was a Saturday, both of them didn't have work so they decided to hang out at home and rest. This was basically therapy to them; it's hard to be an adult, then throw in the people around you who expect so much from you that are obviously way beyond your capabilities.

 

Matsukawa is a normal salary man, who sometimes works at their local volleyball club as a coach, but other than that his schedule isn't really packed, unlike his boyfriend. Oikawa pursued volleyball and is now the main setter of the Japanese pro league. Along with that, he's also a licensed physical therapist.

 

How he managed to balance all that and still be sane? Matsukawa doesn't know. 

 

Oikawa's schedule is tight, often filled with practices, interviews and matches, but Matsukawa is used to it. Since volleyball season ended, Oikawa has gone back to being a home body and doing some work at home as he goes to practice at least thrice a week.

 

So having this precious free time was definitely a blessing for the two. Just being by each other's arms and enjoying each other's company was enough to put them at ease. Sometimes they'd cook or bake something that's totally beyond their skill set which, surprisingly, doesn't end as badly as they imagine. A few burnt crusts and a busted oven won't stop them, obviously.

 

Sometimes they'll go on a date at the mall or at the beach, usually eating street foods from shady looking stalls while hand-in-hand as they stroll through the streets of Tokyo.

 

Oikawa skipped down the stairs, humming a song that he had been listening to repeatedly for the past week. When he finally arrived at the wall where the rows of boxes for mails were attached to, he traced the silver part that contains the unit numbers glued to each container with his pointer finger, lazily searching for their unit.

 

When he found it, he pulled it open and a mountain of letters spilled down to the ground. Oikawa blinked at it for a few moments and narrowed his eyes at the pile of colorful envelopes, contemplating on how he'll carry all of it without anything falling. Or him falling.

 

The elevator in their apartment is currently under maintenance since it broke down two days ago, so he's forced to take the stairs. 

 

Oikawa had a hard time gathering them all together. When he did, he flips through them with care as he climbs back up to his unit. Majority of them were letters from his personal fans or fans of the pro league in general. Others were just the electricity bill and not-fun-adult-obligations that Matsukawa usually takes care of.

 

Matsukawa hates these types of things but he knew Oikawa is too tired to function after a long day of training, so he reluctantly accepted the role of the "adult". Matsukawa also doesn't trust Oikawa, believing that he'll probably lose the money or forget to even pay the bills.

 

Midway through shuffling through the various sized envelopes and brochures, an elegant looking envelope caught his eye. He glided his thumb through its surface, feeling the hard and rough texture of the white paper.

 

In neat and cursive, silver writing, the words "Mr. Matsukawa and Mr. Oikawa" were written. Judging from the font and the way they were addressed, it seems to be a pretty major deal. Oikawa shoved it back in the middle of the stack, making a mental note to check it out with Matsukawa later.

 

Oikawa opened the door and was greeted by Matsukawa who just finished setting the table, "Let's eat,"

 

Oikawa grinned widely and pecked Matsukawa's cheek, "Thank you for the food!"

 

Matsukawa took the stack of envelopes from his boyfriend's arms, setting it aside on the unoccupied part of the dining table.

 

They both sat down and picked up their eating utensils. Their lunch was simple; rice with miso soup, side dishes that had an overwhelming amount of veggies because their parents went crazy on sending them, and fish. They try to eat healthy every weekend, because if they have work they usually end up eating convenience store bentos or some cup noodles.

 

Matsukawa started to become extremely conscious of what they ate after he witnessed Oikawa faint due to fatigue and malnutrition. He, himself, is a fan of junk foods and convenience store food but after that, he made an effort to learn how to cook healthy meals.

 

"This is delicious, Matssun!"

 

Matsukawa looks at Oikawa whose mouth was filled with rice. "I know," he grinned, "now, let's check the mail." He reached out to the pile and scanned it over, his eyes quick at differentiating the important mails and the fan mails.

 

Oikawa pouted, "Boo, you're such an adult,"

 

"Tooru, we're 27 years old. Is that not adult enough for you?"

 

Oikawa just shook his head in reply, "By the way, I saw a fancy envelop— Matssun please stop looking at that Hamburg steak brochure,"

 

Matsukawa's eyes snapped back up to Oikawa from the brown brochure. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, just in case, "I can't help it. It looks delish,"

 

"I'll take you there next week then!" Oikawa chuckled lightly.

 

"Do you even have money to take me there?" Matsukawa teased, "You're technically jobless at the moment,"

 

Oikawa gasped, "Excuse me? I work at home Issei! At home!" Matsukawa hummed in reply.

 

He decided to continue. He wiped his fake tears, "I bet you're doing a different kind of work at home. Tooru, I can't believe you," he sniffs. He attempts to make his voice higher, "Is he taller than me? I thought you have a fetish for salary men!"

 

Oikawa drops his jaw and screeches, "I do not!"

 

Matsukawa dropped the act and pulled a serious face, "That's now what you said last night, though?"

 

The other man let out an exasperated sigh, "Mattsun,"

 

Matsukawa puts his hands up surrender, "Fine, fine. I'll stop. So what were you saying earlier?"

 

"Ah, right!" Oikawa pointed at the white envelope that had fancy lines etched on it, "Check that one first!"

 

Matsukawa followed the direction on where Oikawa was pointing at and his eyes narrowed. His fingers that we unconsciously tapping against the wooden table stopped abruptly. 

 

_So that's why I feel uneasy._

 

He sort of had the idea on what its contents were and it certainly isn't something good.

 

For both him and Oikawa.


End file.
